The present invention relates to a pair of scissors with replaceable blades, comprising a pair of blades, a pair of grips each having a blade-connecting mechanisman which replaceably connects with the blade. The blade-connecting mechanism includes a locking member, a controlling push block, a cover member and a spring. The lower end portion of the blade is adapted to be inserted into the engaging recess of the grip and removed therefrom by means of pushing the controlling push block.
The conventional scissors mostly have fixedly connected blades and grips which cannot be disassembled from each other for replacement. Therefore, once the blades are damaged, the whole scissors will have to be discarded. In addition, such scissors can be only applied on restricted situations and for other various requirements, several kinds of scissors with different sizes and profiles will be necessary. The cost for preparing these scissors is high and it is inconvenient to store and carry all these scissors.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a pair of scissors with replaceable blades so that a damaged blade can be replaced by a new one and different kinds of blades can be interchangeably assembled with the grips to widely meet various requirements.